We Can't Be Friends
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: ONE SHOT...SONG FIC...An old relationship sparks in the ex lovers hearts only to bring back their past?...RandyXOC


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY...I ONLY OWN AUDRINA!

_**To just act like we never were  
To come around and not show hurt  
How dare we greet by shaking hands  
Just months ago I was your man**_

Randy's POV

I walked through the double doors of the school on the way to my locker,and wasn't really in a good mood. I'd just gone through a horrible break up with my girlfriend Audrina. We had been together for 3 years, but we decided to go our seperate ways. I try to forget about her but it's not possible. I want to move on with my life, but it's easier said than done. Everything I see, or a certain song that comes on the radio reminds me of her.

_**Verbally we agreed  
It was over and we were through  
I'm trying to compose myself  
But I just can't get over you girl **_

We verbally ended it and we haven't spoken to each other since the break-up. Audrina is the only girl that I've ever been in love with. Somewhere along the way we both started to change. I'm not over her, and I don't know if I'm ever going to.

_**We can't be friends  
We can't be friends  
We can't be friends   
'Cause I'm still in love with you **_

I wanna be her friend, but it's too difficult. Everytime I see her I wanna just take her in my arms and not let her go, but I can't do that. I still love her and I probably always will. She's that kind of girl that can make you laugh, make you cry, and make you love her as much as she loves you.

_**I went by Mother's, saw your car there  
To her you're still family, and it don't seem fair  
For everyone to just go on  
And I've tried and I can't do it  
'Cause I'm still torn  
I've tried to think of you  
As just another love in my past  
That didn't last   
But it's not that simple baby **_

Audrina's POV

The past week had been the worst of my whole life. I had just broken up with my boyfriend of 3 years Randy. I came home from school the day we broke up and saw him at my house sitting on my porch. He had a box in his hands and it looked like he had been crying. I took the box and just looked at him. He turned to leave, and I didn't want him to go. But it was for the best. I had to get on with my life, and so did he. It kills me inside that he's not my shoulder to cry on anymore. I keep reminding myself that there are more guys out there for me to date, but I don't think I will love someone as much as I love Randy.

_Flashback_

_I walked up on the porch and didn't say anything. We looked at each other and we both had tears streaming down our cheeks._

_"Well I guess this is goodbye" Randy whispered._

_"I guess so" I whispered back._

_"Well see ya around" Randy said quietly._

_"Bye" I replied quietly._

_At that moment I felt like a part of me was walking away forever. _

_Randy walked off the porch and took one last look back at me and mouthed the words 'I LOVE YOU'._

_I mouthed back 'I LOVE YOU TOO. ALWAYS AND FOREVER'_

_**You may see me staring  
Or catch me in a daze  
May see me hang my head  
When you come my way  
Don't get too close to me  
And expect me to behave  
I might just steal a kiss  
If you come near my face  
What I'm trying to say **_

I see Randy at his locker and I just stand there and stare at him. I miss those beautiful baby blues, and that smile that just makes me weak at the knees. He walks towards me and I dont look at him in the eyes, and he doesn't take one look at me. I want to kiss those lips of his, but I can't. I feel the tears stream down my cheeks. I wish he would be the one to come wipe them away. 

_**We cant be friends  
Can you look me in the eyes and honestly say you dont love me, I know  
We can't be friends  
Deboarh you know  
R.L I know  
We can't be friends  
I'll never ever find another love like YOU  
We can't be friends  
I love you too much baby, I love you too much  
We can't be friends, Cause i'm still in love with you.**_

Randy's POV

She walked past and didn't even look at me. I yell out "Audrina can I talk to you?. She turns to face me and her eyes are filled with tears. "Um sure" She says walking back towards me. "I need to know something" I asked. "And that would be?" She replied. "Look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you still don't love me" I said. Audrina just stood there and didn't say anything. "Yea, that's what I thought" I said walking away, but she grabbed my hand. "I do still love you. Always have and always will". She replied as a single tear ran down her cheek. I took my thumb and wiped it away. "I wanna be your friend, but I'm still in love with you" I whispered as a tear ran down on my cheek.

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY EVERYONE OUT THERE! I HAD THIS IDEA AND DECIDED TO WRITE IT AS A OS...A SHOUT-OUT GOES OUT TO MY 2 AMAZING FRIENDS SIERRA AND JANINE!...THEY'RE BOTH AMAZING WRITERS AND I'M LEARNING ALOT FROM THEM...SO GO CHECK OUT THEIR PAGES AND READ THEIR STORIES...ENJOY!


End file.
